life's worth it
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Everyday I wonder why he saw me,. When a thousand other girls saw him... A bit fluff but funny and awesome! please read and review! thank you!


"_**Life's worth it**_"

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE?! IT'S DARK AND YOU KNOW HOW I'M BLOODY SCARED OF THE DARK!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?! I DON'T LIKE HERE ANYMORE!!!"_

It really isn't funny anymore. Here I am, alone in the dark forest where MR. HARRY POTTER told me to meet him! I know, I know, we're not allowed here but who ever listens to the teachers?? Yeah, Harry and I have a lot of common, apart from the 'boy who lived' and 'hero' thing, we share a lot of common that most of the people see us different than what we both know we are. Don't get me wrong, many Hogwarts students ask me, in letters and in person, if I'm bloody Harry's girlfriend? Hell, come on!! I'm HIS FRIEND, HIS _BEST_ GIRL _FRIEND_. There is a BEST and FRIEND which makes me HIS BESTFRIEND! But apparently, I think no body ever believes me when I tell them that. They usually tell me I'm sensitive, stupid, and even a liar. I've tried to clear myself, but I've been damn tried to repeat it again and again and again to every other same person what is the truth so I've stopped answering and explaining. But honestly, that was even a more stupid idea.

What the heck?! Where am I now?? Is this place still the dark forests?? It's really, really, really dark!!! I'm not exaggerating, it really is!! It's like there is nothing, not even the shine from the moon that escapes the trees.

Is there any tree in here??

_Of course you dimwit! That's its dark __**FOREST!!!**_

Well, I can't see anything. Where the hell are you Harry??!!

"You're such a fool Andrea. This must be a prank on you and you feel easily. You never let him win! Why now?! This is a really pathetic prank and you still fell for it?!" I said while I walked slowly, tracing my way back to the castle. Maybe Harry and Ron are in the common room, dying laughing at me because I fell for their trap.

_Flashback:_

"_Andrea!!" Harry shouted while waving Ron to come with him. They ran to a oriental looking girl with black curtain hair at her back tucked in the sides of her ears, and hazelnut eyes that dazzle in the rays of sunlight._

"_Harry! Ron! Why are you calling me? Did you receive another note from McGonagall regarding our behaviors?" she said, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the two boys._

"_No, no, well, Harry needs to tell you something really important and private. That's why I need to go now and meet Hermione at the library." Ron said. Andrea poked him really hard in the head._

"_What on earth are you talking about?! Library with Hermione?! You loathed that place even though it's Hermione you're with!!! Did you,harry, gave him something that caused him to lose his mind?!" Andrea shouted causing both of the boys to laugh hardly._

"_Calm down Andrea, there's nothing wrong with Ron. We all know that he fancies Hermione and the library would be best for them." Harry said, snaking his arms in Andrea's shoulders which she immediately shrugged. _

"_Well, okay you go. But don't make Hermione blow the Library okay! Just every time you two get near each other it's like war." She said. Ron immediately looked at Harry and ran away. Andrea sensed something so she poked Harry in the head too._

"_What was that?! Don't tell me you've teach something stupid to Ron?! You know, and I as well know that he can't do something like that! He doesn't even know how to kiss properly!"_

"_Aww that hurts Andrea. What are you talking about? I didn't teach Ron anything. He can discover it himself. And you know, and I as well know that Ron's kisses surprises Hermione!"_

"_What??!! It doesn't! They haven't even kissed yet!"_

"_No, remember the day we three discovered Ron kissing Lavender Brown. Hermione was utterly shocked with that."_

"_That's not the point dimwit! What's the point?! Change the subject! What are you going to tell me? I'm about to meet Neville to work in the Herbology assignment but you and Ron interrupted. What now?!" Andrea said. The bespectacled boy immediately dense up uneasy._

"_Ohh... I'm interrupting something. I'm sorry, I think…I…well…never mind..." Harry said, ready to leave, but Andrea stopped him by holding his hand._

"_Come on Harry, don't be jealous with Neville right now…"_

"_I'm not jealous! There' nothing to be jealous about..er..Am I correct?"_

"_Yeah right. There' nothing even though you sounded really stupid saying that."_

_Harry and Andrea stared for a while and laughed together. Students eyed them for their laughs where enchantingly cute._

"_I'll meet you later okay. This won't take too long."_

"_Okay. Meet me in the dark forest okay?" he whispered to her ears._

"_Dark Forest?! But isn't that-," he cut her by putting his hand on her mouth._

"_Don't worry. I'll have everything fine later, okay? I just want to tell you something."_

"_You can tell it here or even in the common room."_

"_I can't... There's Neville! He's looking for you now. Meet you later Andrea!!"_

_Then Harry gave her a wave and ran away. Andrea just stared at the friend and waved back._

_End flashback:_

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter! Just wait for me-,"

Something caught my waist and gripped it too tightly. It was rather a strong, muscled arm. I was already flying meters above the ground! God! The way I hate the dark is the worse I hate the height!!

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't scream! It's just me!"

"HARRY!!!"

"Hey Andrea! Sorry I'm late; I've been interrogated by Filtch-,"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You don't like Broom ride flying?"

"BLOODY HELL HARRY!! JUST GET ME DOWN OR I'LL END UP FAINTING IN YOUR ARMS!!"

Apparently, Harry was being stupid and soared higher. That was no good because I've wanted strangle him any moment. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tucked into Harry's arms. He was so strong holding me up, making me dangle in the mid-air!!

"SERIOUSLY HARRY, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

Warm streak of tears just came from my eyes and damped into Harry's sleeve.

"Andrea?? Oh please don't cry…"

Good thing the tears explained to him everything. He slowly glided to the ground until I felt my feet touching the ground.

"Andrea??" he said. My hair was all over my face because I don't want him to see me crying. For seventeen years of friendship, never, I mean it, never did he see me crying even though there were so many awful events happened to us. I didn't want him to pity me.

"Oh please, I'm so sorry… I thought it made you happy." He said as he tried to hold my hands, but I pulled it away quickly.

"That wasn't bloody funny..." I said between my sobs. I've let the last drop of tear out of my eyes before facing him.

"I'm really sorry Andrea. I thought it was romantic."

What the hell?! Why would he try something romantic?! Harry! Being romantic?! This must be a prank!

"Quit fooling around Harry!! Why would you try something romantic?! You're not! I repeat! You're not that kind of person, Harry James Potter!!" I said as I tried to smile with what I said.

I poked him again playfully in the hand. It was amusing to hear Harry trying to be romantic!

"You don't believe me?" Harry almost whispered it at me. His eyes were staring at my hazelnut ones that made my stomach back flip.

_What was that?!_

"Of course I don't! Why would you try to be romantic? Harry, are you sick or anything?!"

"I'm not sick! I'm fine! Don't you understand it?!"

He was mad. I can totally tell it. It was like he was dealing with Voldemort. Whahaha!!! What was that!?

"Okay fine, do you want to know what is romantic?"

I held his hand. I just want to. It's like I'm already telling what I want for a date.

_A date!!!_

_Was all of this a date?!?!?!?!_

_What the heck!!!_

_Nah….._

"Okay, tell me what's romantic." He said, still staring at me.

"It's romantic for a guy to bring the girl in a bright starry starry night. It is where he'll tell her that he loves her. And after the big revelation comes out of his mouth, they will kiss with the full view of the stars and the moon."

Aww… I totally grossed out my self with the kissing scene.

But that's the whole scene I've been dreaming about when my soul mate comes.

And I wish he's the one standing in front of me.

Oh how I wish!

"That's quite romantic already?" he asked. My sweet mood began changing again.

"Well it's much more romantic than to swipe a girl and swoosh her in mid-air!!" I shouted in front of him.

He was a bit shocked for a moment realizing what he'd done, and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! You're really not romantic Harry, get over it..."

He laughed more wildly. I was ready to poke his head but he stopped my poking hand and held it with his right one.

"Harry?! What-,"

"Andrea, just please stop poking for once. You'll have to be serious right now."

"Why should I be serious? It's fun poking you! Plus, seeing you rubbing-,"

But he cut my speech with his warm embrace.

I was a bit shocked for a while as my face was buried in his broad chest. That was the first time I've been that near to him. My heart was beating fast and my mind was telling sorts of stuffs that I didn't get.

"Harry?" that was the only word that came from my mouth.

His right hand wandered to my waist while the other one placed in my head. Wow, I'm small…

"Andrea, just before I tell you what I must tell you tonight just promise me that you'll take it serious. This is the first time that you'll ever see me like this." He said. I slowly faced him with my eyes flustered with 'what?'

"Oh-okay"

He took a deep breath and started telling everything…

"For seven years knowing you, being friends with you, being closest to you like we were destined to know each other since the first day I saw you at that train ride-."

_**I hate the way you walk**_

_**I hate the way you talk**_

_**I hate the way you look at me**_

_**I hate the way you smile**_

_**I hate those emerald eyes**_

_**Coz I know they're not for me**_

_**Coz we can never be**_

_**More than friends, it hurts me**_

_**Everytime I close me eyes**_

_**All I see you**_

_**And this crazy love,**_

_**Crazy love**_

_**Oh this crazy love**_

_**Crazy love**_

_**Coz I don't know what to do**_

_**Hate me for loving you**_

_**Coz I know it's wrong for me to say**_

_**I love you**_

_What the heck is that song?! Where did it come from?!_

Harry was still talking, but the stupid song came in and lost me.

"Uhm..Harry…pardon me?" I said.

"What?! Don't tell me you're not listening?!"

_Honestly, yes…_

"Bloody hell Andrea! That was already long! I can't repeat it again, every word-,"

"Well the make it simple and clear!"

"You'll be shocked,"

"I'm already shocked, believe me."

"Okay… here it goes…"

_**Coz we can never be...**_

_Would you please stop it! I'm listening to Harry!_

_**Sorry…**_

"All I'm saying is that, Andrea, I… I…well…uhm…I…look…uhm…I…Love…You"

_Yay!! He loves me!!!_

_**Then I found a very special love in you**_

_**It's a feeling that's so totally new**_

_**Over and over it's burning inside**_

_**I found a very special love in you**_

_**And it almost breaks me in two**_

_**Squeezing me tighter**_

_**But I'll never gonna let go**_

_Nice song… just stop it!! You're ruining the moment!!_

"You…what?"

"I do love you Andrea. Believe me…" Harry said.

The feeling was spectacular! It almost made me broke into bloody tears again but that would be corny for me.

"Harry,I…I…I'm-,"

"Shocked?"

"Well, yes, I am. But you won't believe what I'll tell you."

"What? Tell me."

"I love you too"

_Aw…that's cornier Andrea!_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

_What the hell are you implying with that?!_

_**Catch me I'm falling for you**_

_Never mind… you're wasting my time._

As my mind was blabbing stupid words, I didn't notice the warm lips was placed in mine.

My first kiss…

The sweetest kiss ever…

From the boy, I mean, man I love…

We kissed passionately, my hand made its way to his hair making it messier and the other down in his nape. Well, I think this is sexy… whahahaha!!!

_**You've got to be joking me!**_

_Is that another song?_

_**No, no, you think that's sexy?**_

_It's none of your business, it's me who's kissing my Harry!_

_**Well, I'm you also!**_

_In your dreams! Go to damn somewhere else! Go bug Ron!_

_**He's sleeping already!**_

_How'd you now?! You've been singing here all the time!_

_**Nope, I've been with Ron all the time…**_

_Eewww… you're grossing me! Just go away! I'm not yet finished!_

_**Sure, if you're looking at me, I'll be in Ron's bed.**_

_Shoo you bad spirit!!!!!!!!_

_Now where was I…_

Just now I wondered, why he'd saw his best friend

When a thousand other girls saw him

That must be really destiny that made it that way.

So under the stars and the moon watching us, Harry and I kissed.

That night, I knew that Harry and I had been really destined to know and to love each other.

Wow… it was easy to turn friendship into love…

_**Could it be you and I never imagined**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you**_

_**Could it be you, were right here beside me**_

_**And I never knew**_

_**That its true love it's you**_

_**Coz today is the start of the rest of our lives**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**Oh now its clear and its true**_

_**Now it's just me and you**_

_**Could it be?**_

_**That it's true**_

_**That it's you!! **__****_

_**I think this is the nicest one-shot I've done.**_

_**So review and make my day!!**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**Sweetcho14**_


End file.
